Mull This Over
by Trust In Hope
Summary: Delilah Hart is skyrocketing to fame. She's the newest sensation in the pop world, selling out as the headliner for well known band the Jonas Brothers. But will her past with front man Joe Jonas affect her future? READ & REVIEW. no flames please D
1. Hold On Tight

myll12

**Authors Note: Okay, I'm back. I said I wouldn't post anything ever again, I swore it to myself actually. But I need this to be seen. I DIDN'T WRITE IT AS A FAN FICTION ORIGINALLY. It was just a story with similar people. But I changed it around **_**a lot**_** so that I could submit it here and get some views. I don't own the Jonas'… and it would be rather creepy if I did. I do however love them. And I do own Delilah, Ashley, and any other original character. And the plot. I own that shit like crazy fantastic. If you steal it, I'll hunt you down. Please read, no flames. And remember, IT WASN'T ORIGINALLY ABOUT THE JONAS'. I just did that so I could post it here. I'm being extra nice and putting three chapters in one, just so you can get a bit of a feel for it. Spelling errors suck, but I have them, because I'm human. Sorry. Enjoy!**

**Mull This Over**

**DELILAH**

"_I don't want you to go." His soft voice filled my ears as he brushed back my hair, his usual, confident smile nowhere in sight. His deep toffee eyes stared into my own sea foam blue and I couldn't control it any longer. The tears began to flow._

"_I know. We can still see each other…" My own voice was weak as I replied, lowering my gaze. I couldn't take it any longer. Watching this, I realized I was breaking his heart._

"_Delilah, that's not what I want. I want you. You can't just do this to me." He stood, dropping my hands and turning away. His tall form seemed so small now; he was almost invisible. He rushed a shaky hand through his chin length, deep brown hair. I could hear it in his voice. I could hear all the hate, the anger. It was all towards me._

"_Joe, this isn't what I want. I would stay by you forever if I could." The words were the complete truth, but my tone wasn't reassuring. He scoffed loudly, turning around, staring at me, cold._

"_If that's the truth, then stay."_

"_You know I can't." The tears were at full force now. Joe reached down, lifting my chin gently and looking down at me, his eyes full of compassion._

"_I love you, Dee. I don't want to go through the rest of my years without you." That was enough to send me over the edge. I grasped onto his frame, built but lean, digging my hands into the back pockets of his tight black jeans. I felt his fingers running through my hair. _

_This was it. This was my last night with Joe Jonas. _

**LOS ANGELES**

"Delilah! Snap out of it!" My sister's boney fingers snapped in front of my eyes vigorously. "We're landing."

Suddenly, the memories of the past left my mind, and the now sunk back in.

August 15th, 2006. Joe's birthday. That was the last time I saw him. I hadn't been the same since my parents forced me out of New Jersey and to Beijing for two excruciating years, disconnecting me from the only person I'd ever loved. A lot of kids could've seen this as an opportunity to broaden my horizons. In reality, being a navy brat wasn't all it seemed.

But now, two years later (give or take a week), and I was on a plane, making my way to Los Angeles with my twenty-three year old sister, to start again.

Though I was eighteen, schooling wasn't in the cards for me. I'd gotten my G.E.D at 15, and decided that was the end of my education. It was the same for my sister. But now, with a new fiancée she had met on tour, Ashley had decided Los Angeles was her life, and she was taking her little sister with her.

Yes, Ashley Hart, notorious for her punk-pop ballads such as "Green" and "Forget the Love". She was known for having a rebellious streak, and after four world tours and dozens American-bound, she had decided to retire from the business and settle down. Of course, no one knew that really, behind all the lyrics, Ashley was a fake. I wrote the music, I sang the songs. She got the glory.

Not that I minded. Stage fright had the best of me, and on top of that, I was never one to just pour myself out to the public. But now, with all the new changes, I had decided to make a career for myself. With support from my sister's now ex-agent and all her Hollywood friends, I would be releasing a album by August and going on tour by September, opening for none other then the Jonas Brothers.

Yes, I said the _Jonas_ Brothers, as in Kevin, Nick, and _Joe Jonas_. I don't think the boys had quite gotten the memo yet.

By some weird twist of fate, I was being reunited with him. My sister had been completely supportive when I broke down and cried at the sound of his name, saying she'd go and buy an apartment immediately. Of course you can live with me, she said. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that a Mister Kevin Jonas was Ashley's soon to be husband.

Karma, fate, whatever this was, it was in my favors from the moment I left that ruddy base and my parents back in Beijing.

But to every good, there is a bad. Joe and I hadn't spoken since that fateful night two years ago. I tried and tried to talk to him, e-mails, phone calls, texting. All of it was ignored. I knew I had hurt him, but wasn't trying to stay friends better then nothing at all?

According to Joe, it wasn't. He had cut me off completely, and every time I attempted to bring it up to Kevin, he brushed me off and changed the subject. It wasn't like Joe hadn't gotten over me. He had tons of very famous, very public relationships. He even got the superstar attitude to go with his overpowered ego. But Kevin wouldn't even touch the subject.

**WAKE UP**

"Delilah! Come the fuck on!" My sister yelled again, yanking me from my seat and dragging me off the plane. A sleek black stretch limo waited off the landing strip of our private jet, the driver already holding the door open as our luggage was loaded into the back. I ducked my head, sliding into the cool leather as Ashley followed. Suddenly, I let out a scream, seeing two people already in the limo. "Dee, calm down. It's just Kevin and Mark."

Ashley pointed to the far seat, where her fiancée and my now agent sat, discussing the tour. I relaxed, leaning back into the seat and letting my eyes fall closed. I heard murmured discussions, smacking of lips, and then nothing as I quickly fell into a heavy sleep.

A sharp pain in my shin caused me to shoot awake. I was still in the limo, Kevin starring down at me eerily. Suddenly, his stoic face broke into a wide grin. God, Ashley was lucky. He was one of the three most gorgeous men I had ever seen, his brothers being the other two.

"Wakey wakey Dee. We're here." He spoke calmly, stepping out of the limo with an outstretched hand. I accepted it gingerly and stepped out, looking up at the tall building.

"Ashley, why do you always have to go to extremes?" I asked, looking over at my sister.

"Extreme would be putting a room on reserve at some prestigious hotel. I just got us the penthouse in a nice apartment complex. The same one as my Kev." She leaned towards Kevin, giving him a quick kiss and smiling. "We deserve to be treated like royalty."

"I won't even be here in a month." I shrugged, looking up at the mirrored building. Ashley just scoffed, wrapping her arm around Kevin's waist before walking inside. I followed in suit, not wanting to get lost.

**WELCOME HOME**

Everything about this place was amazing. The doorman had greeted us by name, with a huge smile, and the owner had given us the key immediately, complementing on everyone of my sister's songs. Someone had done his homework. They already knew Kevin, seeing as him and his brothers lived scattered among the building. They even knew little old me. That _never_ happened.

The apartment was just as breathtaking as the building it's self. Wonderfully modern, yet still homey, it suited both my sister and me perfectly. Even though we just had a penthouse, it was still like I had an apartment of my own. A whole wing to myself, painted, furnished, and decorated just the way I dreamed. My sister had gone to extreme lengths just to make me happy. I couldn't believe how much I took her for granted.

"So, what do you think?" Her light voice filled the empty space in my mind and I was brought back from my daze. I turned around, looking her over again. For such a petite girl, she had so much emotion in her. Her 5'2" frame barely reached Kevin's mid-torso, and her waist length, deep brown hair was highlighted with bright blues and reds. Her celery green eyes were my favorite things about her, reflecting off her pale skin. The light spray of freckles across her nose just made her look like a little punked out doll. I was honored to look exactly like her, except with height on my side.

Standing 5'7", with chin length choppy brown hair, I was considered the better-looking sister, if you could believe it. But I never showed it, usually tying my hair back and throwing on my thick-rimmed bright red glasses and sweats. But now, with my new career, came a new me.

Ashley's mouth hung open slightly as she surveyed me right back, analyzing every section of my body.

"Are you on speed or something, Dee? You've been staring at me for a good five minutes." Her ruby red lips moved fast, a smile always hidden in the corner, screaming to break out. Her smiles were worth millions.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I just want this to last." I leaned down, pulling her into a bear hug. Suddenly, I felt another pair of hands on my back and realized Kevin had joined us. We erupted into a fit of laughter, realizing we must look slightly silly. I pulled back, this time surveying Kevin. His mess of deep brown curls reached just to his chin, thick sideburns framing his pale face. His deep brown eyes were warm and welcoming, and he was the tallest of all his brothers.

"Stop staring at him, for God's sake, Delilah! You're getting creepy." Ashley whacked me on the shoulder and I was back.

"I just can't believe how fast this is all happening. And the tour, it's so soon." Kevin nodded in agreement, an almost disturbed look on his face. "What's wrong, Kev?" He looked towards the heavens, sighing.

"It's just, I haven't really told Nick or Joe who we'll be sharing a tour bus with for four months." He shrugged, acting like this was no big deal. Ashley clucked her tongue, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, I felt outraged.

"You're going to let me get on a bus with him, without any warning what so ever?" I was shouting, but I couldn't calm myself. Kevin seemed to crumple inwards, like he was deflecting my blows.

"I couldn't! He'd try to back out! He's only spent the last two years of his life trying to forget you!" Kevin was shouting right back, suddenly looming over me again. This time, I was the one to retreat into my own comfort zone.

"You're right. I'm sorry." My voice was monotone, and Kevin could tell that though it may have been sincere, I was still angry. He just shrugged, leaning in to give Ashley a long kiss, before turning to go to his own apartment.

"You're going to have to get over this Joe fear," Ashley started, placing her hand on my shoulder, "because you'll be spending a lot of time with him promoting all next month, and touring all the months after that. I've been through it. They **will** be your only real life communication." And with that, she left my wing, leaving me to mull this over on my lonesome.

All I could think was how horrible it all would be.

**A/N: That's it for now. Hope you liked. Reviews are loved.**


	2. Hollywood, Here We Come

goodbyes

**GOODBYES **

"Dee-bear." I felt someone envelope me in a warm, half-hug. My other half was being crushed against a soft bed. When did I fall asleep? I let my eyes fly open, seeing Ashley looking down at me with bright eyes. I just groaned as she bounced up and down. "It's time to start promoting!" She stood, giving a little dance and shaking her short-short clad ass before leaving my room. Suddenly, I remembered why I was worried about living with her.

I stood slowly, looking around the dark room for my phone. Just as I was about the grab it:

_You can try to break us, and make us fall apart, but the fires in our he-_ I grabbed the Sidekick LG off the nightstand, ceasing the song and hitting send before even glancing at the screen.

"Hello?" I cringed at my own crackling excuse of a voice.

"Dee, it's Kevin. The limo will be around in fifteen to grab you. We have a radio interview, and the guys have no clue it's you yet." Suddenly, a dial tone arose as I let what Kevin said sink in. Fuck you, Kevin Jonas. You know how to make my life amazing.

I stood quickly, brushing my hair into a quick ponytail and putting my glasses on. With a quick wardrobe change into Kevin's leftover gray sweatpants and a formfitting purple t-shirt, I ran downstairs. The limo was already waiting.

It was now or never.

The door popped open and a mess of curls popped out. Kevin gave me a smirk and got out, pulling the door open wider. I slid in, feeling the cool envelope me, my eyes already watering as I kept them shut tight. I didn't want to look at the other two boys in the car. I didn't even want to think about the look on Shane's face right now, as I crumpled into a self-pitying ball, I didn't even-

"What are you doing?" My eyes shot open as I inspected the interior. Spacey limousine, floor lights, a TV, alcohol. I looked around at the seats. All empty, except next to me, where Kevin sat.

"Where are they?" I was dumbfounded.

"At the radio station? Where I should be right now. OW!" He was simply responding to the fact that my heel had found his shin and collided with it, sending extreme amounts of pain through both appendages.

"What the fuck, Kev? I was near tears, worried sick about all the fucking backlash I was going to get!" The 'near tears' part was actually an understatement, the tears flowing freely as Kevin's face twisted into pure pain.

"I didn't know you thought they were with me! I'm sorry!" I looked at Kevin, taking in his appearance. Light blue collared dress shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, with a matching blue tie. Black skinny jeans, newly shined dress shoes. I was clearly underdressed.

"Shut up, I'm sorry." I replied quickly, releasing my hair from its ponytail and running my hands through it continuously, "I'm just really worried." Kevin pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back cautiously.

"You'll be fine. Just hold your head up high. It's not like he's over you." My whole body stiffened. Kevin let go of me immediately, realizing his mistake. "Fuck."

"That's what you've been avoiding telling me since I got here? Every time I bring it up, you look the other way, because the only person I've ever loved still feels the same fucking way?" I was shouting. No, I was beyond shouting. The driver pressed a button, making the dividing screen go up. I was fuming. Kevin was cowered in the corner of the limousine, cringing.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you. Well, Nick advised me not to. Joe smashed stuff at the mere mention of your name." Kevin's eyes went wide again. Yet another piece of information he had failed to mention.

"So you DID tell them? And you kept it from me? And Nicholas knows! Kevin, what the FUCK?" My face was bright red, puffy. My eyes were itchy. All I wanted to do was go home. "Fuck you, Kev." I leaned back in my seat.

"I didn't tell you because Nick said I shouldn't. Joe is still completely utterly in love with you, and he admits it to. Except, he says stuff like, 'Fucking Delilah Hart, I wish I still didn't love her.'" Kevin sighed, burying his head in his hands. The rest of his words came out muffled. "He's been trying to get over you, and we knew you knowing all that would make it just so much more dramatic. He knows you're the opener, he knows we'll be sharing a bus with you for four months. He was basically having an extreme mental breakdown at the mention of your name. You fucked him up." Kevin shrugged at the last sentence.

"Wow. Fucking wow. I'm so fucked now."

"If it's any consolation, Nick jumped for joy when he heard your name. He said he couldn't wait." I laughed lightly. Kevin wasn't trying to mess with me; he was just stuck in the middle of a bad situation. "By the way, we've been sitting in front of the radio station for five minutes. Let's go." He grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the car and into the station.

As quickly as I arrived, I was sitting in a frozen booth next to Kevin, giant headphones covering my ears, as an overplayed DJ replayed my name to thousands of people after one of my latest hits, "More Then Friends". Kevin nudged me in the arm, with a smile.

"Welcome, Delilah Hart. How're you doing today?" The balding man spoke in that sleazy guy tone that, suspiciously enough, all DJ's had. I smiled, even though I knew no one could see me.

"I've been better." I muttered into the microphone with a quick laugh. Kevin just rolled his eyes. "I just mean I'm under a lot of stress. But it's so exciting. I can't wait to get on the road and start this thing for real." I looked over at Kevin giving me a 'good save' look and smiled.

"If you didn't know, we also have Mister Kevin Jonas in the studio right now. Kevin, your brothers were just here. How do you feel having a newcomer as your opener, especially one as beautiful as Miss Delilah Hart? And yes, listeners, I did say 'Hart'. As in _Ashley Hart_, world wide superstar, and apparently, Kevin Jonas's fiancée." Kevin straightened, leaning in.

"The rumors are true. We are engaged, and very happy. And I'm just so glad to have Delilah on the tour. She's the sister I never had, and an amazing person." Good response, Kev.

"Amazing person? I believe Joee begged to differ just a few minutes ago." Delilah sat up, her mouth dropping open, causing the DJ to set off a series of annoying sound effects. "Looks like we've struck a chord in Miss Delilah's heart. She is now sitting straight up, mouth agape. Something you'd like to share?" Before I could answer, Kevin pushed me back.

"She'd love to explain the whole thing, but we have to cut this short. Thousands of fans, CD signings, you know the drill." Kev ripped off my headphones, rolling his eyes at the DJ signing off. He stood me up, placing his hand at the small of my back before leading me out of the booth and into the limo, the same limo where Joe Jonas sat. God, that boy was gorgeous. I looked him over, not wasting any time, and not making it any less obvious then it was. He looked taller, more grown. His white-framed Ray-Ban's covered his eyes, which were staring intently out of the tinted window. Under a black blazer, a white button up shirt with a bright red tie, clashing perfectly with the bright red skinny jeans that led to a pair of black converse. Absolutely sexy.

And he didn't even give me a glance. He just continued his sexy stare, eyebrows knitted together in complete concentration, occasionally giving one word replies to Kevin or Nick, who also wouldn't look at me. Not quite yet, at least. I think it was just because of Joe. I didn't think it would be like this, but I guess I thought wrong.

I just stayed in complete silence, surveying the third brother. He was dressed just like his brother's, but a different color scheme. His natural curly hair fell chin length, covering one eye adorably. For someone two years my junior, I was still completely attracted to him. It was the Jonas curse. He sent me a quick, apologetic smile, and I nodded, understanding completely. This is what the next five months of my life would be like.

After a silent car ride, except a few pings from my phone as Nick sent me a text claiming he didn't hate me, he missed me so much, I looked amazing, and that we'd have to talk, we were dropped off at the complex. With a hug from Kevin and a weak smile from Nick (and absolutely no contact from Joe what so ever), I made my way upstairs to cry my eyes out. Ashley was waiting, a pint of chocolate ice cream and two spoons waiting for me.

"I just don't get it, Ash. Kevin says he's not over me, but he won't even look at me." Ashley stifled a laugh, nearly choking on her ice cream.

"You broke his fucking heart, Dee. He's got to be at least a little angry." I rolled my eyes, taking another large spoonful between sobs. Suddenly, the Jonas Brother's "Hollywood" filled the air as I grabbed my phone. Nick's name flashed on screen.

Remind me to change that stupid ringtone.

"Hello?" I tried to make it sound like I hadn't been crying, but failed miserably.

"Hey, Dee." His voice was soft and full of concern. "Kevin told me you live in our building, just a floor above me. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over, maybe talk about some of this shit?" Delilah was slightly taken back. Nick was only fourteen the last time she had seen him, and completely immature and childish. Two years could not have done this to him.

"That'd be awesome." He told me his apartment number and I made my way down. I didn't even have to knock on the door. He was slouching lazily against the frame, yawning slightly, in just a wife beater and some old sweats. Yum. He looked me up and down quickly, before wrapping his arms around my waist and encasing me in a long over due hug. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I returned it full force.

"God damn Dee." He muttered into my hair. When did this boy get such a dirty mouth? He led me inside, taking a seat on the way to comfortable couch and smiling a lazy smile. "I missed you."

"You too." I sat down next to him, snuggling into him slightly, letting my eyes fall closed and sighing. Not moving much, he turned on the TV and leaned into me, placing an arm around my shoulders. "I didn't think this would be that awkward. I was completely off." Nick just shrugged.

"It'll get easier. He just needs some time. Kevin and Ashley should be coming over soon, and then we can all talk about this." I nodded slightly, keeping my eyes closed. I was just so tired. I soon found myself nodding off.


	3. Hello Beautiful

JOE

**JOE**

"She's asleep on your COUCH?" Yelling? Why was there yelling?

"Yeah, Joe. She's asleep on my couch. Why is that such a big deal?" That was definitely Nick speaking. "She's not going to do anything. She came here a mess, crying all afternoon. She's just as torn up about this as you."

"She doesn't give a shit, Nick. She wouldn't have left if she did." Cue a door slamming, and me jolting out of my sleep.

"I'm guessing that wasn't Kevin and Ashley?" I spoke quietly. Nick just shook his head, running his hands through his mess of curls.

"He's so hard-headed. And so full of himself. Of course this whole thing is going to be turned into something about him. He'll probably claim the whole reason you started singing was just to make his life hell." He plopped down next to me again, sighing loudly. Suddenly, he turned his body towards me and smiled.

"Eerie?"

"No, I just want to know what you've been doing these past couple years." His smile broadened.

"No you don't," I laughed, "this whole thing was a distraction. I will gladly crash on your couch with you, but please, no small talk. You are not a man known for his small talk."

"This is true." Suddenly, his phone went off, playing "Piece of Me", by Britney Spears. His face turned bright red. "Girlfriend's ring tone, sorry," he explained quickly, grabbing the phone and pressing send. "Hey babe, I'm kind of busy." Beat. "Yeah, I know, whatever." Beat. "Alright fine." Click.

"What was that?" I was genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, she's broken up with me like, four times today. It's just another round of 'Messing with Nate'. She'll call back in an hour." He shrugged. Man, how could I have lived this long without him? He was still his shy, timid self. But now, Nick was relaxed, carefree, and extremely sweet. I could see us forming a strangely close bond already.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I can't even put into words how much I've missed you." I leaned in, surprising him with a small peck on the lips. He seemed to understand though.

"I've missed you too." He threw his arm around my shoulders again, pulling me close as he reclined into the couch, leaving me to lie on his extremely well worked abdomen. I smiled, drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

**STORMY WEATHER**

A bright bolt of lightning illuminated the whole apartment, and the crashing sound of thunder startled me awake. I looked around the apartment, noticing all the power had been knocked out from the storm. Nick still lay under me, peacefully snoozing. I just smiled, standing up and making my way through the pitch black to what I assumed was his bedroom.

Another lightning bolt lit the room, confirming for even a quick moment that I was, indeed, in his bedroom. I walked over to the bed, falling into it and making myself comfortable quickly.

"Delilah, why are you up?" Nick's voice was raspy and full of sleep. I giggled lightly, scooting over to let him in. "It's four in the morning." He collapsed into the bed, his head hitting the pillow. I could see the outline of his smile and the bright whites of his eyes in the dark.

"I'm afraid of thunder." I replied meekly, sneaking under the sheets. Nick joined me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I could feel his smirk as he pressed his forehead into my shoulder.

"You're so still sixteen years old." He laughed. I listened for a while, waiting for his breathing to turn into the deep rhythmic pattern. I smiled, knowing he was out, and let myself feel safe in his warm embrace.

Thank God for Nick Jonas.

**HELLO TO YOU TOO**

"You're back in my life for one day, and you're fucking my brother?" The disgusted tone came from the doorway, where a very angry Joe stood, clad in only flannel pajama bottoms. God, he was delicious looking.

"What are you talking about?" I replied, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Jesus, Delilah, I knew you were a bitch, but I never assumed I was in love with a slut." Alright, that was final. I threw the sheets from my legs and stamped towards him, steam practically flowing from my ears.

"Joe, shut the fuck up. I didn't sleep with your brother. For your information, I was so distraught, crying over _your_ lame ass all night, and Nick helped me. If you thought of anyone but yourself, maybe you would realize that it's not always about **me** hurting **you**." Suddenly, I went ashen, realizing what I had just said. A smirk formed on Joe's lips.

"I can't say I haven't missed you. That would be a lie. God, how I've missed you." And with that, he turned, sauntering gracefully out of the apartment, leaving me staring at his trail. I heard Nick laugh from behind me.

I turned to see the boy, sitting up in bed, eyes squinting but somewhat open. His hands ran through his curls, his sexy smirk apparent on his lips.

"Joe sure knows how to leave an impression."

"You're telling me." I replied, climbing back on the bed and wrapping my arms around Nick's torso. "What a dick." Nick just laughed again, running his callused fingers along my arm.

"That he is." He placed a light kiss on my forehead and stood, walking towards the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. I followed in suit.

Nick poured me a cup and I grabbed it immediately, downing the whole thing.

"This is going to be pure stress, the whole tour." I spoke quietly, staring down at my now empty cup.

"If it's any sort of consolation, those are probably the only words you'll get out of him until we're on the tour bus. Then he'll have to talk, he'll be stuck."

Nick was right. I didn't talk to Joe once in our remaining month in L.A. It was obvious my presence irked him, especially since I was basically living in Nick's apartment, but the fact that he'd spent two years trying to avoid me was not going to be forgotten so quickly. Joe had perfected the brick wall he'd been building, and there was no way it was going to crumble any time soon.


	4. Hold Back Your Thoughts

TOUR

**TOUR**

Now it was finally here. A big purple bus with the boys faces on the side stood before us. My name was beneath, in bright pink, with a small picture. I wish they didn't do that. Nick was at my side, my hand in his as I shook violently in the freezing cold wind. It was 4:37 AM and all I wanted to do was jump in my bunk and fall back asleep. It was bad enough that Joe was shooting me daggers with his eyes the whole car ride here but now, I was stuck.

We boarded the bus quickly, the boys all claiming bunks and jumping in them. Nick and Kevin got the bottom, Joe above Kevin. That left me above Nick, right across from Joe. I didn't mind, but he did.

"I'm not sleeping across from _her_ every night." I had gotten used to this routine. Joe found a problem involving me, then tried to make me feel like shit about it. It never worked. I lazily climbed into my bunk, laying my head on the surprisingly comfortable pillow. Suddenly, Kevin popped up in front of my eyes.

"You can't sleep! We have to christen the bus!" He waved an unopened bottle of champagne in front of my face. I smiled, jumping down from the bunk.

"You definitely know how to get me out of bed."

**ALCOHOL**

An hour later, I found myself crawling warily into my bunk, low groans emitting from my mouth. Kevin just watched and laughed, doubled over on the leather wrap-around in the lounge. I gave him a sarcastic smile, along with flipping him off.

"Why did you get me so drunk?" Out of the four bottles of champagne Kevin had, I had two. I was definitely gone. My mind was fuzzy and every memory seemed to disappear seconds after I formed it. Kevin just laughed more. Boy, he was a giggly drunk.

"I think Nick's worse then you, and he barely had 5 glasses." I looked over to Nick, his face buried into the couch and his ass sticking up into the air. Suddenly, I was laughing so hard I had slipped form my bunk and landed on the floor. Kevin almost fell over with laughter.

The whole time, Joe had been skillfully avoiding us, the curtain on his bunk pulled shut. We didn't mind. More booze for us.

I stood slowly, my form shaking slightly, and pushed myself towards the couch. I let my body fall, hitting the carpeted floor instead of the plush seat. This just made me laugh more.

"This was a bad idea," I held my head in my hands, laughter erupting through, "and I'm so tired." Kevin just shrugged, his smile not fading.

"Go to sleep." He stood, walking over to his own bunk and collapsing into it. I flipped open my phone. It was only six in the morning. There's a whole day ahead. Sleeping now would just waste it for me. I'd just have to sober up and make the best of it. Why not start with some coffee?

Grabbing the pot off the makeshift kitchen counter, I poured myself a steaming cup and downed it immediately. I could already feel my vision clearing. Another six cups and I should be fine. Suddenly, I felt something graze my shoulder, a shallow breeze passing by.

"Pour me a cup?" I looked up to see Joe. Well, sort of see him. My vision was still a little blurry. There could've been three Joes for all I knew. I nodded, pouring quickly and passing it to him soundlessly. He cocked a brow, looking me over.

"Are you _drunk_?" This sent me into a fit of giggles. "Wow, you're completely wasted." He rolled his eyes, taking a generous sip and sitting down. He patted the seat next to him cautiously and I joined him.

"Your brother had champagne. He knows my weaknesses." I shrugged, slurring my speech only slightly. This made him chuckle. "It's funny how we can only be civil when one of us won't remember this conversation." Joe looked obviously startled, even slightly hurt, as he ran his hands through his thick hair.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry." I looked at him, really looked at him, checking to see if this was possibly some extremely cruel joke. His face was completely serious. I almost started crying.

"You're such a dick." I spat out, rubbing my eyes vigorously. "You know you did absolutely nothing wrong what so ever. I'm the bitch who ruined your life." By now I was actually crying, blame it on drunk me.

"Wow. This is too weird Dee, I can't do it." He dropped his head in his hands and grumbled a few words I couldn't quite hear.

"Okay. Just know that I'm sorry. God, you don't know how sorry." I stood quickly, not wanting to face him anymore, and retreated to my bunk. Maybe passing out at six in the morning was the way to go.


	5. And Live Like Robots

SAND

**SAND**

"Delilah. Get the fuck up." With the sound of the curtain being thrown back, fast, light suddenly filled my bunk.

"Jesus Christ, Nick." I muttered, covering my eyes with my forearm. Suddenly, he was dragging me out of bed. "Nick! Stop!" But he had already thrown me over his shoulder.

"We are in Southern California, right next to a beautiful beach," he dropped me down on the couch, "get your swimsuit on and meet us outside." I groaned loudly, grabbing my Sidekick off the floor and checking the time. 11:34 AM. I had barely slept off my drunken state of mind. At least I got a few hours in.

I quickly changed, throwing on a black string bikini lazily. Who gave a shit, really? All these boys had seen me with fewer clothes on at sometime in their life. I strutted outside, grabbing my black Ray-Bans and a towel on my way out.

"I have arrived!" Striking a pose quickly, I shouted into the near deserted beach. I saw Nick roll his eyes, a giant smile breaking on his face, before he walked over and wrapped a well-toned arm around my waist.

"Thank God. I was getting a little bored with just Joe. He's basically afraid to be his usual wacky self, thanks to you. No offense." I scoffed loudly.

"Offense taken. It's not like I asked for this." I shrugged, "let's just go." As we began walking towards the beach, I noticed something that had previously escaped me. Camera flashes, everywhere, by the dozens, all aimed towards Nick and me. He just seemed to keep that smoldering look in his eyes, ignoring each and every bulb. Meanwhile, I looked like a petrified mouse just caught in the trap. I felt his arm tighten.

"Don't worry, okay? They just like picking on the fresh meat. Plus, you look so ridiculously good right now, it isn't even funny." Nick muttered, barely looking away from the destination: three beach chairs in the sand, one already taken by Joe. I nodded quickly, not wanting to seem weak. Wait; did Nick just call me hot? I mentally checked myself. It's true; I'm a looker. A size two waist, lean and toned thanks to 15 years of running six hours a day. Yes, I do use it to my advantage, and I'm aware that makes me a bitch.

We joined Joe, collapsing on the rickety chairs in a huff. I had to look him over. I couldn't help it. He was just so gorgeous, his aviators pulled over his eyes, managing to remain uncovered by his shaggy mess of hair. His shirtless form was enough to make me want to jump him right then and there. He noticed our presence, but just acknowledged them with a nod.

"Fuck this shit, I'm going swimming." He spoke abruptly. I just looked him over once again as he shot up. "Anyone coming?" I gave Nick a quick look, he returned it with a nod, and we were following Joe towards the water.

"It's not like swimming will make them leave us alone." I supplied meekly, casting a glance over my shoulder at the now filling beach, civilians and paparazzi alike. Joe just shrugged, lifting his arms high above his head with a sleek smile.

"Then let's give them a show." Suddenly, his arms were around my waist, his hands tangled in my hair, and his lips pressed against mine, delivering a rushed kiss. Nick just rolled his eyes, laughing lightly as he dove into the oncoming waves. I pushed Joe away from me lightly, seeing his devilish smirk appear slowly. "God Damn, Delilah, I've wanted to do that since the moment I saw you." And with that, he was under the waves, following his brother.

And I was under the waves, drowning in disbelief.

**KEVIN**

"He did WHAT?" Kevin's voice rang loudly through the whole bus.

"It's not that hard to figure out, Jay. Shane kissed Delilah. He says it was a publicity thing, but I think it had a lot more to do with their past then he'd like us to think."

I really didn't know if the two knew we were listening, but we were. Joe and I sat in the bunks, looking across at each other, but keeping our ears focused intently on the conversation happening in the lounge.

"Well no fucking duh, Nick. Joe's still crazy about the girl. But now he's just toying with her." I felt that one, right in my heart, as my gazed quickly dropped to the floor instead of being held by Joe's a moment longer. His voice barely touched my ears.

"That isn't true." I let my eyes travel up towards his again. He held a genuine smile on his lips. He opened his mouth to speak again, but suddenly, the curtain separating the bunks and the lounge was ripped open, and Kevin stood on the other side, fuming.

"No more fucking with her, alright? She's been through shit too, just as much as you. It's not like she wanted to leave you." Kevin was staring Joe down. I had never seen him so pissed, and possessive.

"Kevin, there really isn't a need for this. It was just a one time thing." I spoke up quickly, not wanting this to escalade. Joe's head whipped back at me.

"That isn't true either." His tone was defensive, and he looked almost angry with me for assuming so. The look on my face must've been a winner, because when Nick entered, he immediately began laughing.

"Nick, shut up." All three of us chimed in, and Nick immediately did so.

"If this is how it's going to be, you constantly messing with her and then with some groupie chick next week, I don't want to be a part of it. Just know what you're getting yourself into, Dee." With a quick nod of my head, and a roll of Kevin's eyes, he turned around back towards the lounge, letting the curtain fall closed and leaving the three of us in an awkward silence.

"I'll just slowly back out of the bunking area now," Nick announced, doing so until the curtain fell closed again, leaving us alone. I immediately jumped down.

"I guess I'll go play guitar hero with Kev." Just as I finished the sentence, Joe jumped down and pressed me up against the bunk walk, one hand on my hip, the other blocking my only way out.

"Or you could stay here, with me." He leaned in close enough so I could feel his breath on my neck, sending a gross amount of shivers down my spine.

"How is it that you can still do this to me?" I let my hands find their place around his neck and pulled him closer.

"You're weak." He spoke softly, his lips falling into his trademark sexy smirk, and then he kissed me. Sparks ignited inside of me, and the shivers turned into full on tremors. I returned it passionately, running my hands through his hair. A low groan emitted from my lips as he departed, moving his way down my neck.

"We can fucking_ hear you_." Kevin growled from just beyond the curtain, and I pushed Joe off. He just rolled his eyes.

"Then you can clearly hear how happy I'm making little Delilah here, and you should be glad." Joe leaned in again, placing a trail of kisses square on my jaw line. I wanted nothing more then to rip his clothes off then and there, but I weakly pushed him off.

"Later." He nodded in agreement and backed off, lifting himself back into his bunk with ease. I just shook my head in disbelief. Did that really just happen?


	6. Everything is Alright

TELEVISION

**TELEVISION**

Nick was staring me down as I walked towards his spot on the couch, and obvious look of distaste in his eyes. All I could do is hang my head low as I took the spot next to him, all ready for their foreboding speeches.

"I though you had more self-control." Kevin finally spoke, breaking the tension.

"I didn't. But I did think you could hold out longer. You gave into him mighty quick." Nick didn't even look at me as he spoke. He just kept strumming out notes on his guitar.

"I know. I'm weak." I spoke, finally, after a five-minute wait.

"We knew it would happen." Kevin shrugged, fiercely strumming the plastic guitar connected to the television. "We just didn't think it would only be a day on the bus. Especially with how pissed Joe was at first."

"Yeah. Maybe it had to do with my drunken apology." Nick's head shot up.

"You _apologized_ to him? After all the shit he said? Especially about us?"

"Yes, Nick, I apologized to him. I fucking left him for two years after he told me he loved me and I was his everything. I basically screwed him over for no good reason."

"You couldn't help it, Delilah! Your parents made you leave! Are you seriously that delusional? Ever since you left him, he's been a huge egotistical dick, and this thing between you two, it won't change him. He'll still be a huge dick with a big ego when the tour ends, and after that." Nick looked truly hurt. I couldn't believe his words. "You can not and will not change him, as much as anyone wants it." He finished, standing, and making his way towards the bunks. I heard a short little tiff between him and Joe, which ended with a loud 'fuck off', and decided it was best to stay out of it.

"You're stupid, Dee." Kevin spoke quietly, still focusing on the colored buttons that flowed across the screen. I stood slowly and sat down next to him on the carpeted floor, leaning against him slightly.

"Apparently." I sighed.

"He just cares about you. Maybe a little too much."

"You don't mean…?"

"Of course I mean _that_, Delilah. Your first night in L.A., you clung to Nick like he was your only outlet. And now, you're completely turning on him because of Joe." I looked at him in disbelief. "And to top it all off, Nick is completely right, but you won't get that through your head until Joe breaks your heart out of revenge. Have fun?"

"Wow, Kevin. You've really proved to be a huge dick." He just shrugged, but I continued to watch him play anyway, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire in the bunk.

This was going to be a long four months.

**PHOTO OP**

The curtain to my bunk was pulled back with force and a magazine appeared in front of my hazy eyes. A picture of Joe, his hands around my waist and his lips pressed against mine, graced the cover. The title simple stated 'Love On Tour'.

"So?"

"So? That's all you have to say for yourselves?" It was Kevin attached to the magazine. "Do you know how much hate mail your agent is receiving? Girls want to rip you to shreds." He tossed the magazine at me, rolling his eyes. "At least now everybody knows your name." I just sighed.

"Whatever, it's just a picture." I heard Nick scoff loudly.

"Show her the inside." His voice was quiet from under me, but I could still hear the anger in it. Kevin did as he was told, flipping to the middle of the magazine. A whole collage of pictures-me holding Nick's hand with his arm around my waist, me splashing into the water with both boys flanked at my sides, and tons of me kissing Joe-covered the whole page. Glossy photos of my well-toned backside being pushed into the water by the laughing boys, and kissing half of said boys, were blown up for all the gossip world to see.

"Holy shit."

"You aren't kidding. We haven't told Joe yet, but not only are you two considered dating because of this, but you're also sort of a whore." Nick's voice was less angered as he said this. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm too tired to care right now, but when I wake up later, I'll record a video explaining the situation and post it on YouTube. It'll be cleared up." Kevin broke out into a fit of sarcastic laughter.

"Yeah, like that'll do anything. Except maybe make people angrier."

"Whatever. I'll just ignore it then." I shrugged simply, turning over. Kevin grabbed my shoulder and I was facing him again.

"Yeah. No. It's all over _every_ magazine. I wouldn't be surprised if you have an article in Cosmo or some shit." I just clucked my tongue.

"We have a show tonight and I need to sleep. If this," I snatched the magazine out of his hands, holding it up right at the end of his nose, "is the worst of our problems, then I think we're fine." I heard Joe stir in his bunk, pulling back the sheets while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's the problem?"

"Pictures of you and Smutty McWhore-Slut up there. Apparently, she's two-timing me with you, even though I was there the whole time. People are seriously stupid." Nick spoke quickly, tossing the magazine up at Joe. He just skimmed it quickly and handed it back slowly.

"I really don't want anyone knowing I'm into you." He explained, straight-faced. Well, there goes a little piece of my heart. He didn't seem affected by my obviously hurt face.

"Then fix it." I stated, quietly, lowering myself back to the mattress. I snuck a quick glance at Nick, who was shaking his head sympathetically. "Say something at the show." I resisted the urge to flip him off and closed my eyes tight, not letting the tears escape. It seemed like all I do lately is cry with these boys.


	7. Fly

SHOW TIME

**SHOW TIME**

The roar of the crowd blocked everything else out as I walked on stage. Apparently, the articles hadn't done much to ruin my reputation. I still had fans. I took my place on the small wooden stool placed center-stage and looked up at the millions of tiny flashing lights. I picked up my electric Gibson and delivered a dazzling smile.

"How's everybody doin' tonight?" I near shouted, and was given a warm response of tons of screaming from mostly girls, though I could make out a few male sounding yelps. "Awesome! It's great to be here Phoenix!" I replayed my whole speech, practiced perfectly in the dressing room. "I'm just gonna play a quick tune, made famous by my own sister, Ashley. Bet you didn't know I wrote it?" Pause for a loud roar. "It's called 'Ultra-High'. I hope you like it."

The fast, up-beat tempo came naturally to my fingers, the back-up band joining in immediately. They all new the line-up.

_Drove to work to find some time alone._

_I called ahead; no one answered cause no one's there._

_I'm fine, just tired, and hiding from things I can't explain._

_Knowing it's our nature to try, we're fighting off this ultra-high._

_It should be cold; it's the clouds that keep us warm._

_Let's say they never clear; can you last without the sun?_

_I'll bet you can't, I know you better than I know myself._

_Knowing it's our nature to try, we're fighting off this ultra-high._

_We're fighting off this ultra-high._

_We're fighting, we're fighting..._

_Things I can't explain_

_Knowing it's our nature to try, we're fighting off this ultra-high_

_We're fighting off this ultra-high_

_We're fighting, we're fighting._

(Ultra-High by Paulson)

The song ended, and was received by a loud continuous roar. I was suddenly extremely into this. I looked off to the side, seeing the three boys watching with glimmering eyes. Nick's smile was dazzling and completely sincere, and Kevin was flashing me a thumbs-up. Joe's mouth just hung open in disbelief. Yes, the song was about him, as were most of my songs. He could definitely tell.

"I only have a little time, so let me just jump in." I spoke quickly into the microphone, and strummed the opening chords to my second song.

_You're asking me about myself_

_You're looking in my eyes_

_You're laughing at the stories I tell_

_You say you sympathize_

_Back at my place we lie on the couch_

_You like Sunday mornings, too_

_I'm wondering if it'll all work out_

_I'm wondering if you're something new_

_And you said you like to watch the stars_

_Early in the morning_

_Just when the sky is turning blue_

_And I said if Jupiter and Mars_

_Saw us lying here_

_They'd wonder just where we're going to_

_Where are we going to?_

_You shudder when you sleep at night_

_You touch me and you cry_

_I ask you if you feel alright_

_You said it's something deep inside_

_Is this just another summer fling?_

_Are you messing with my head?_

_I know when a girl said anything_

_You never know just what she's said_

_Where are we going to?_

(Where Are We Going To by I Voted for Kodos)

The roar was much louder, showing the crowd was obviously pleased. I couldn't help but smile like a crazy woman as they continued to cheer. I finished up my set with three more songs and gave my good-bye.

"If anyone wants to meet me, I'll be over there, signing autographs for the next fifteen minutes. Which means, fifteen minutes until you all get to see the _wonderful _Jonas Brothers!" The crowd was much louder then they had been for any of my songs, but who could blame them? I walked off stage to where the boys stood in the wings and was greeted with a hug from each and every one, even Joe.

"You were amazing." He whispered in my ear, simply, and grabbed my hand in his. Our fingers intertwined and he smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what I was thinking." He leaned in, placing his lips on mine for a slow, sensual kiss. I melted. Nick forced us apart.

"Learn how to share, man." I laughed lightly, turning my back to Joe and wrapping my arms around Nick's neck. "You really were amazing. Joe totally got the fact that every song was about him. Way to bring up his ego." I giggled lightly.

"I gotta go sign shit." I gave Nick a quick peck on the cheek, and Kevin a quick hug. As I made why way down the small staircase, someone grasped my hand, pulling me back up them and into their arms. Joe pressed his lips against mine again, this time more fervently, like it was something he needed. I complied, sinking into his kiss. He pulled away too quickly for my liking and smirked.

"Sorry. I couldn't go another hour without that." He turned and walked towards the closed-curtain stage where his brothers stood, shaking their heads, while I just skipped merrily down the steps and to my outdoor post.

After a twenty minute signing break, where I was only hounded about stealing the man of young girls dreams a handful of times, I took my place in the shadows of the stage, watching the boys begin to play. Nick picked up _my_ Gibson, lifting the strap over his head and tuning it to his liking. He flashed me a quick smile. Kevin took his place left-stage, placing his guitar around his shoulders, and Joe stood in the middle, tambourine at hand.

When they finally did, the whole crowd was screaming. It was ear shattering. I just covered my own ears, cringing slightly, as Joe delivered the crowd a completely baffling smile. He leaned into the microphone, parting his lips and casting me a sideways glance.

"Hey." One simple word sent the crowd into complete insanity. I couldn't believe it. Joe and Nick just laughed, Kevin rolling his eyes. "We're the Jonas Brothers. Here's our first song." Joe shouted something behind him, and the drumming began. I just listened. Nick's voice quickly lit up the stadium, ruff and upbeat.

_She was all I ever wanted_

_She was all I ever needed and more_

_She walked out my door_

_Then she went away_

_Left my heart in two_

_Left me standing here_

_Singing all these blues, yeah._

I believe my mouth hit the floor at the very first line. And it just got worse when Joe stepped in, singing the chorus whole-heartedly, his eyes closed, completely into the song.

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

_We had fun under the sun_

_And when winter came she'd be my angel_

_We were so in love_

_Then she went away_

_Left my heart in two_

_Left me standing here_

_Singing all these blues, yeah_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

_Still in love with you_

_I don't know what hurts worse baby_

_Seeing you with him or being alone_

_On my own_

_I know he doesn't love you baby_

_Not like I did_

_Oh, what's the point?_

_You're not listening anyway_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

(I'm Still In Love With You by Jonas Brother)

I couldn't believe it. What fucking assholes. Kevin sent me an apologetic glance quickly, and I just rolled my eyes. Joe did this on purpose, and he knew I was glaring. He just bowed lightly to the applause.

This was war.


	8. Hyped Up

DREAMGIRL

**DREAMGIRL**

I had left the show early, and gotten on the tour bus immediately. I didn't want to deal with any more songs that would basically drive me into the ground. So what if it was called "I'm Still In Love With You"? I still sounded like a complete bitch, and it still showed me just how badly I had hurt Joe, and that was something I had tried to apologize for more then enough. Some may say I was over reacting, but I didn't really care.

I plopped myself down on the bright white lounge couch, fishing my sidekick out of my pocket and dialing my sister's number quickly. She picked up on the third ring.

"Kevin already told me." She spoke quietly, as if speaking at a normal tone would shatter my ears.

"As in, they finished playing?"

"No, he texted me right after you apparently stormed away with fire in your eyes. I downloaded the song, pretty catchy."

"Ashley! Focus! It's completely about me, in a negative sense." I let my head fall into my empty head, rubbing my eyes. Ashley just sighed.

"I think he just wants you to realize how he felt." Well, duh.

"Kevin didn't tell you much else, did he? Or do you not read magazines?" My tone was angry and spiteful. I don't really know why I was being a complete bitch to my sister, it just felt right.

"I try to stay away from negative gossip, but I'm checking TMZ right now and- Oh my dear God, why are there pictures of you kissing Joe all over this website?" I just sighed loudly into the receiver, lifting my head.

"Why do you _think_ Ashley?"

"There are pictures of you and Nick, too! Oh my God, these comments are mean. 'That skinny bitch should get her own fucking men'. Looks like America doesn't like you much right now." Ashley laughed, reading off a few more comments. "Since when did being skinny become a bad thing?"

"Ash, that isn't the point. What's going on in the pictures is."

"So you and Joe are making out? It's not like that hasn't happened before."

"He's fucking toying with me. One second he's all over me, the next he's singing hate songs and telling me he doesn't want his fans knowing a thing about us!" Now I was standing, pacing back and forth in the lounge.

"Play along?" What?

"As in?" I heard Ashley scoff on the other end.

"Pretend it doesn't bother you. He's doing this to bother you intentionally. He wants you wrapped around his finger, and with the way you're reacting, that's not a hard feat. Just play along." Ashley's theory was so simple, and so genius. Why couldn't I think like that?

"That's perfect. Thanks Ashley. Love." I clicked off before I let her say anything else, and walked to my bunk, opening up my Mac book and Itunes quickly. I typed in Jonas Brothers and found myself buying their most recent album, putting one song in particular on repeat.

**WONDERFUL**

"_You left without a single word! Not even sorry!_" I was singing loudly, and very off key, dancing vigorously to the song on my Ipod as the boys boarded the bus. It was around midnight, and they looked tired. I stopped dead in my tracks, only now realizing how much I actually enjoyed this song. Nick gave me a skeptical look, walking towards the couch and collapsing quickly.

"Having fun?" Kevin questioned skeptically, and I just smiled.

"Tons. I was just listening to the album. It's actually really good. Oh my God, and that one song, the opener? Amazing." I pressed play on my Ipod again, sinking into the couch and singing the song, now completely on key. Joe stepped out from behind his brother's shadow, his eyes wide.

"You _liked_ that song?" He questioned. I nodded, still singing the words.

"Yup. It really made me realize how much of a selfish bitch I was for being forced away to Beijing for two years, against my will. I'm a bad person." Nick got a kick out of that one, wrapping an arm around my shoulder while trying to hide his extreme laughter. I just smiled. Joe did the same, but this time, it wasn't his usual I'm better then you smirk, but an actual, genuine smile.

"Glad you like it." He stated simply. "I'm getting some sleep." He turned on his heels, walking back to the bunks. Kevin fell into the seat next to me.

"You talked to Ashley, didn't you?" I nodded in response, turning off the song and smiling. "I knew there was a reason I loved her, other then her gorgeous body and the fact that she's amazing in-"

"Too much information!" Nick yelled, covering his ears, causing Kevin and me to laugh uncontrollably.

"Awe, sorry bud. I won't talk about it anymore." Kevin ruffled up his younger brother's hair and smiled. "Well, time to hit the sack." He stood, stretching, and walked back to the bunks.

"And then there was two." Nick broke the two-minute long silence, which wasn't awkward at all. I smiled, snuggling into his side. He looked down at me, somewhat surprised. I just let my eyes fall closed, listening to his heartbeat. I heard footsteps joining us, as the bus started moving. Then I heard Joe and Nick talking. They had obviously thought I had fallen asleep.

"Was that too mean?" I heard Joe begin, collapsing on the floor.

"Do you really want to talk about this with her right here?" Joe scoffed.

"She can't _hear me_. She's out like a light." Ha. You wish, Jonas.

"Alright, then yeah. I do think it was uncalled for. Singing that song as part of the set list is normal, but you made it first _on purpose_. I just wanna know why."

"I don't know, man. I just did it. I don't know why I've been doing any of this stupid immature bullshit lately. She drives me crazy. I can't help it. But I like it. Something about the adrenaline rush I get from it, it's amazing."

"It's love, dip-shit."

"I don't want to be in love with her. She hurt me too much last time."

"Yeah, well she's back now, and obviously sorry. If you don't make your move and seal the deal, someone else will. And that someone… could be me." Okay, I definitely shouldn't have heard that part.

"Nick, are you serious?" Joe's tone was almost angry, but at the same time, completely clueless.

"Yeah, I'm serious. I'm pretty sure she even knows, seeing as Kevin has a strangely big mouth. It's not like I'd ever act on it, she's obviously and painfully in love with you." I heard Nick sigh lightly, his arm being removed from my shoulder, most likely running through his curls. "Stop being such a jackass and just let this happen."

"You're right," Joe muttered quietly. "I should just stop being a prick, and let this happen."

"My point exactly." I chose this moment to stir, moving my body so my head was in Nick's lap.

"Do you think she heard us?" Joe questioned. I could feel his eyes on me as I "slept" angelically.

"No. She's a heavy sleeper."

"Alright. Thanks, Nick." I heard Joe's footsteps retreating into the bunk, and the curtain being pulled closed.

"Okay, you can stop pretending now." I felt Nick poke me in the ribs, sending me into a fit of giggles. I swatted his hands away.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

"I can't believe you just let that whole conversation happen."

"If you knew I was awake, why didn't you stop him from talking?"

"I knew you wanted to hear every word." Nick smirked, causing me to do the same. He knew me too well. I sat up, a silence falling around us.

"So, did you mean it?"

"Yeah, I did," he turned his whole body towards me, staring into my eyes, "but I would never act on it. Plus, I have Belle." He shrugged. Everything was so nonchalant to him. I only wish I could be that way.

Looking up at Nick, I smiled, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I wish I felt the same about you, but sadly, I don't. Well, I love you, but I'm not in love with you." Nick smiled, rolling his eyes.

"I know."


	9. Meant to Be

**A/N: Thanks to reneenicolemarie3, I've been told I posted the wrong chapter. Which I totally did. I posted the wrong fucking story. Sorry about that, spacing at four in the morning. So yeah, you get to read it again. Peace. Oh, and be warned. SEX!**

**RECENTLY DISTRESSED**

The next couple of weeks went by fast. We were in a different city every night, performing for millions. Some nights, it was just too hard to handle. I had completely cut myself off from the boys when we weren't forced together on stage, and focused only on my music and being prepared. That was very hard to do, especially with the gorgeous Joe Jonas grabbing your ass every chance he could. But I had to make a name for myself, and not at Joe _or_ Nick's slut.

We were finally down to the last week of the tour, and nearing Los Angeles again. Every time I thought about going home and collapsing in my oversized bed, eating fudge ice cream with Ashley and planning the wedding, my stomach did flips in anticipation. Especially when it came to the wedding. When we got home, it would be a week and two days until the glorious event, and everyone was coming to town for it. Being the Maid of Honor, I was helping all I could via telephone, but it wasn't much. I didn't even know what the dress I would be wearing looked like. It was all a mess.

Add to that the fact that I would be walked down the isle by Joe, who Kevin so skillfully picked to be his best man. Not that I really minded. Keeping a safe distance from Joe had kept us in the good zone. The only time we ever really interacted was when he forced me up against a wall for a make-out session, which I never rejected. It wasn't until the last hook-up that I realized submerging myself in my music was a bad idea, and sent my stress skyrocketing.

I had joined Joe in his bunk, doing nothing but making out for at least an hour. It was actually getting kind of boring, if you can believe that. And I couldn't get my mind off of all the shit that was bothering me.

Kevin had gone out with Nick to get the perfect 'coming home' gift for Ashley. Joe and I had rejected the invitation, using some stupid excuse that both other boys knew was a completely fabrication. Then, we just jumped up and started going at it.

Realizing this was all we were going to get to, I broke apart from Joe's delicious lips long enough to let out a weary sigh. He shot me a look of confusion, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist and pulling me against him.

"What's wrong?" His tone, though soft, was alarmed, caring, even worried. I just looked at him, a soft smile emerging on my lips. How do you tell someone that everything is wrong? You can't write a single song, you're getting cabin fever, you miss your family, and you can't keep doing this with him because you love him more than anyone you've ever met and it's making you an emotional wreck. It was only then that I realized all of those words had slipped from my lips. I had actually said them all. And I had started crying.

Large, salty tears slipped from my eyes and landed on Joe's pillow until he repositioned himself, cradling my head against his chest and stroking my hair lovingly. Even when I was dating him, I had never felt quite this close to Joe. He didn't speak, not a single word. It just happened.

Slowly but surely, he sunk down next to me, kissing me passionately, sending volts of electricity through my body. Tears blurred my vision, but I let my eyes fall closed, my hands finding their way up his shirt and to his chest, scratching against the skin lightly. The feeling of his callused fingers brushing gently against my skin as my shirt was lifted over my head was mind-numbing itself. It all happened so fast, yet it was perfect.

**DON'T BELIEVE THE HYPE**

"Hey," Joe's soft voice startled me awake, my eyes opening slowly only to be greeted by his beautiful face. He was smiling that sexy smirk of his, leaning down to kiss me lightly on the lips. It was only then that I realized I was still in his bunk, the curtain pulled shut tight, stark naked.

Joe was drawing random patterns on my stomach with his rough fingers, leaving a trail of chaste kisses down my neck while doing so. We sat in silence for a few more moments, before we heard the door to the bus slam shut. Kevin and Nick were back.

Oh, what a compromising situation.

"Shit! Shit fuck!" I dropped from Joe's bunk, still naked mind you, grabbing my discarded clothing from the floor. I threw on what I could quickly, managing to get on my bra and shorts, jumping in my own bunk just in time for Kevin to throw the curtain open without so much as a warning.

"We got the perfect gift and why are you half hanging out of your bed?" I slipped from my embarrassing position, landing on the floor with a thud. Joe had shut the curtain to his bunk by now, but I could hear him snickering. Nick just sent me a puzzled look. Kevin's grin showed he knew exactly what had gone on while they were on their little trip. "Well then, I'm just going to go play guitar." He turned around awkward, whistling the tune to Marvin Gae's Sexual Healing. Suddenly, everything seemed to click in Nick's head as his jaw dropped.

"You _slept_ with _Joe_?" I could tell he was trying to keep his tone hushed, but his whispers still sounded strained and almost angry. My face was growing hot, and I could almost guarantee I was redder then the bright red carpeting below me. I nodded slowly, not wanting to look up at Nick's most likely betrayed eyes. Suddenly, I just heard laughter.

"It's not funny!" I spat, letting my head fall against the floor. Nick sunk down next to me, still giggling lightly.

"It is a little bit. Horny fuck," he gave my shoulder a light push and laughed again. I just rolled my eyes, my stony expression breaking into a small smile.

"You do know he can still hear you?"

"Who? Joe? Yeah, he's probably too busy fighting off the ultra-high you gave him." Suddenly, the curtain to Joe's bunk was drawn back, Joe turning to dangle his legs over the edge, clad in only a pair of dark blue boxers. He extended a hand to me, lifting me off the ground and forcing me against him. He kissed me fervently, running his hands down my exposed back slowly. A low groan escaped from my throat as we separated, causing Nick to scoff loudly.

"So, what does this make us?" I found myself asking Joe's shoulder as he attacked my jaw with steamy kisses. There was no response except for Joe lifting his head and delivering a knowing smile. Finally, after two years and five months, I had the love of my life back. And it felt amazing.


	10. Come As You Are

**A/N: If you didn't notice, I really like updating this story SUPER FAST. Because it's already finished and I want to get it all out so I can start posting the SEQUEL (ohh yay! more about that next chapter). Uhm, yeah. It's almost over, by the way. Hope you like it. AND YEAH I KNOW Joe doesn't have sex. This is my world, and even though I do not own / know the Jonas Brothers, I'm just rollin' with it. Hope you likeeee itttt D.**

**I WANT YOU**

"Here you go, Miss!" The burly bartender set down the frothy pink drink in front of me, only sloshing it slightly. I grabbed it quickly, forcing the sweet liquid down my throat. It only burned a little bit. After about four more, I should be fine.

It was the last day of the tour. We were in a club in Hollywood celebrating, all Joe's idea, mind you. It seemed like all of our closest friends were there. After a teary reunion with Ashley, we all decided it would be fun. Even Nick's girlfriend, Bella, came. My first meeting with her was actually really cool. She was around my height, with deep green eyes and shiny brown hair cut shoulder length. If you were to see us from the back, you probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference. _Eerie._

So here I was, sitting at the bar of an overcrowded club, techno music surging through my body in weird vibrations. Alcohol would definitely be needed to survive this night. The fact that I had the beautiful Joe Jonas on my arm calmed me slightly, except when someone actually recognized him under the dark gray beanie and I was forced to get the backlash of his fans. Really though, after a week of being officially his (he'd even told a couple of interviewers), I was getting used to it.

"You look fucking amazing," Joe whispered into my ear. It was barely audible over the pounding music, but it still made me blush and my pulse soar. The feeling of his breath running down my neck as he whispered things I couldn't even comprehend was pushing me over the edge. I signaled for another drink, pushing Joe off me with a giggle.

"You aren't so bad yourself," I managed to yell, but it was to no avail. Joe's attention hard already been stolen away by some crazed fan with double-D's and a mini-skirt that barely covered her ass. Men, right?

I decided then it was best to let Joe do his thing. I kissed him lightly on the cheek, destined to find where my _favorite_ Jonas boy had gone. Then I saw him and Bella sitting at a table, looking slightly bored and staring out into space. Damn the age limits, the poor kids didn't even look old enough. I walked over, placing my drink on the table and sitting down.

"How're you kids doing?" Bella rolled her eyes, a slight smile at the corner of her lips. Nick leaned into me, talking loudly.

"We'd be doing much better if we could get served."

"Yeah, well I doubt that's happening. What do you guys want?" Like I'd get in trouble for buying them alcohol. The moment the owner saw us, he called us a group of teenage superstars and claimed drinks were on him the whole night. Needless to say, we were all abusing that privilege.

"Jack and coke, and she'll have a vodka tonic." I nodded, getting the order and running up to the bar with it. I came back almost as quickly as I had gone, handing the two teens their drinks with a smile.

"Alright, I'm out. Bye guys!" I gave Bella a small wave, and leaned in to give Nick a short kiss on the lips. It was a simple goodbye kiss, and as soon as it was done, I went to find Joe again.

And found him I did, completely submerged in a conversation with two busty blondes with little to no clothing on. I knew Joe wouldn't cheat, that he was simply being nice, but I still felt jealousy to the very core. I smirked at the tramps before draping myself across Joe's lap and waving at them sarcastically.

"Joe's whore is back, you can leave now," I spoke in a sugary sweet tone before turning to Joe and kissing him fervently on the lips. The girls moved away with disgusted looks, but Joe just seemed to love this.

"I was dying for you to do that since you left," he muttered into my hair, kissing my temple. I just smiled, giggling as his hands ran up my hips. Suddenly, I felt the need to rip all of his clothes off.

"Let's get out of here," I spoke, grabbing Joe by the hand and tearing out of there faster then I could, basically running back to the apartment I shared with Ashley. And then I proceeded to do exactly what I wanted to, for the next three hours.

Being me is really fucking cool.

--

I woke wrapped in my fifteen hundred thread count sheets, the spot next to me still warm. When my eyes finally fluttered open, Joe was nowhere to be found. He must have not wanted to wake me, I decided simply, standing and heading towards the shower.

After a scalding hot twenty-minute affair between the spacious four-person shower and myself, I decided it was probably best for me to head out and see who else was awake. Stumbling into the living room, I found myself face to chest with the oldest Jonas, a disapproving look on his usually beautiful face. Suddenly, I wished I were still in my bed, having dreams about the previous night.

"Good morning Kevin…" my greeting was hesitant as I fixed the over-sized towel currently protecting my small form. He just grunted, shaking his head as his lips curled.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" His words were full of anger, even hate. I stepped back, completely shocked by this. Kevin had never acted this way to me, even when I left the first time.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what he's fucking talking about, Delilah!" Ashley rang in, screaming over him. Her anger seemed ten times worse then Kevin's. She let her head drop to her hands. What the fuck did I do?

"I really don't, actually," I defended weakly. Kevin just gave me a look of complete distaste. Suddenly, Joe appeared, walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee and one of those stupid gossip magazines in hand. He tossed it at me, raising his eyebrows once before sitting on the over-stuffed couch. Ashley reached over and began rubbing his back. Suddenly, I was panic stricken as I turned over the glossy paper.

There, in big letters, was my name associated with the term "cheating floozy". I scanned the front quickly, looking at the picture of me, locking lips with Nick. That completely innocent kiss as I gave him his drinks. How could anyone actually think that we were doing something bad? And then I saw it. The little tag, stating simply that you could find more pictures inside.

I flipped to the article, reading over it quickly before surveying the pictures. They were all of Nick and Bella, making out like crazy on all different surfaces of the club. Except there was one problem, Bella's face was totally indistinguishable, and she looked strangely identical to me. Suddenly, everything clicked as my stomach dropped and I felt my knees going weak.

Joe seriously thought I cheated on him? With his own flesh and blood? And everyone else thought it too? I let the magazine drop from my hands, hitting the wooden floor with a light thud.

"That isn't me," I defended weakly, pointing at the magazine and taking a step back. "I would _never_ cheat on you." I looked up at Joe, hoping to catch his eyes. As soon as I did, he looked away, hurt written all over his face.

"I warned you Dee. I said 'don't hurt my brother', and then, you go and fucking hurt him. How stupid are you, Delilah?" Kevin had never spoken to me like this before, and suddenly I felt like dying. It's pretty fucking horrible when the oldest, most understanding Jonas boy hated you.

"I didn't hurt him Kevin! That's Bella! It isn't me!" I was shouting through sobs, tears flowing through my eyes heavily. Suddenly, Ashley was at my side, holding me up. Only a moment ago, she was screaming at me. Suddenly, it felt as though I had her trust back. But that didn't matter as long as Kevin didn't believe me. When one Jonas doesn't believe, none of them will.

"I think we should probably talk, Dee," the voice came from the couch where Joe sat, his eyes rimmed in red. Had he seriously cried over me? I nodded solemnly, backing into my room as he followed. I closed the door, sitting on the edge of the bed. Obviously, I wasn't going to be getting comfortable.

"It's not me," I managed to get out before Joe started talking. He just scoffed, placing the cup of coffee on my dresser and sitting down at the other end of the bed. He was so far away, all I wanted to do was sink into the sheets with him and feel protected again.

"That's pretty good Dee, especially since the front fucking photo is obviously you. You're even wearing the same thing." I thought back to last night, wondering what I had worn. A simple black tank top, the same thing as Bella. Why did God want to smite me so bad?

"Joe, I would never cheat on you! Why don't you believe me?" I was shouting through my sobs again, wiping at my cheeks furiously to remove any sign of it.

"Because I have the proof right fucking there, Delilah!" Joe's anger was boiling up, and I could hear every bit of anger and betrayal in his tone. "I'm in _love_ with you, Dee. You know that! And you go and fucking break my heart anyway. It's just like two years ago!"

What was I supposed to do to defend myself? It was obvious he wasn't going to believe me, no matter what. I just sighed, defeated.

"Joe, you don't understand how much I love you. That isn't me. It's Bella. Ask her yourself!"

"Yeah, that would work if she didn't leave town to go home last night, Nick going with her." So that's why the youngest Jonas wasn't sitting right next to me, explaining the whole situation. I felt my heart pop. I wished I had never gotten up this morning.

"I _didn't _cheat on you Joe."

"I _don't_ believe you, Delilah!" Joe stood quickly, stomping over to the door. He flung it open, smashing it into the wall. I didn't even give it a second thought. Ashley was pacing back and forth across the doorway and Kevin was sitting on the couch, running his hands through his hair. "I'm leaving. Don't speak to me again." And with that, he was gone.


	11. Play My Music

**A/N: Second to last chapter. Yeah, yeah. Okay, so excitement, I'm gonna give you a little info about the sequel. It doesn't involve Delilah or Joe at all. FTW!? Yeah, I know. But don't worry, it will be good... hopefully. Thank you guys so much for reading the shit out of this, and reviewing it like crazy. It means soo much to me, you have no clue. I'm so happy I can write something that people like, so when I get good feedback like this, my heart swells. The second I finish posting this, "Last Call" will be posted. Also, "Just A Phase" is up, which is actually pretty cool, I guess. It's based on a dream and I'm totally rambling. ANYWAY ENJOY & THANKS AGAIN!**

**LET THE CHAMPAGNE SPLASH**

It had been six days and two hours since I had spoken to any of the Jonas's. I had gotten passed the initial depression of the break-up, spending three of those days locked in my room with enough food to kill someone and a tissue supply that could outlast my life. All of that was gone by the time the wedding came around, mind you. And now I stood in the small trailer my sister had rented for her bride's maids, adjusting the corseted bust of my bright red gown while complete panic washed over me.

First of all, Ashley was getting married. Who the hell would ever expect that to happen? Everyone had shown up, even my parents and their army friends. It was amazing how packed the beach scene set-up Ashley paid the town way too much for was. Every chair was filled, with people standing in the back. And don't forget the Jonas half. It seemed their family had come from everywhere.

Secondly, Joe would be walking me down the isle. Obviously, I wasn't marrying him. But we had been set-up to walk together from the beginning. I had tried my best to avoid him after two days of non-stop calling and texting, even ditching out on the rehearsal dinner and getting completely wasted instead. But now, I couldn't avoid him.

Good thing I looked absolutely stunning. Even though I hadn't been fitted for the dress, Ashley had gotten mine sized perfect. The bright red cotton of the billowy sundress grabbed my body in all the right places, cinched slightly at the waist before flowing out and hitting my knees. My usually simple brown locks had been loosely curled, lying lazily over my shoulders. Even the make-up was amazing, the red and brown hues giving me the perfect natural beauty look. Match that with black Mui Mui wedged heels, and you've got yourself one hell of a looker.

At least if Joe wasn't looking, everyone else would be.

"Dee, fifteen minutes," I heard Marianette, one of my sister's many bridesmaids, call from the door of the trailer.

"Got it," I called back quickly, grabbing my bouquet of red roses from the vanity mirror and heading out. As soon as my feet hit the sand, someone body slammed me, knocking me over in a jumbled mess. "What the _fuck_?"

"Delilah Hart, watch your language!" I opened my eyes to see Nick looming over me, smiling like a giddy five-year old. Though I was still very pissed at him, I couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter, forcing him off of me. He helped me up, dusting off my dress. Suddenly, his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Get off me, Jonas!" I tried to sound angry, but it just came out making me sound like a giddy teenaged girl. He loosened his grip, keeping one arm firmly around my waist and walking me toward the large white tent set up for the reception. I was too tired from avoiding Nick to even try to pull away now.

Inside the tent, the party planner was barking orders in every direction as hordes of people ran around frantically. It was almost too much commotion, until I saw him. On the opposite side of the tent stood Joe, looking better then ever in a sleek black Armani tux with red accents and tie. We were supposed to match, obviously, but something about the way we looked just screamed _be together_!

All right, maybe that was just Nick whispering in my ear but still, we did match perfectly. And Joe was making his way towards us.

Just when I thought he was actually about to stop and talk to me, he just scoffed, giving Nick a disapproving look.

"Slumming it with the _whore_ again, Nick? I thought you were better then that." His words stung like pouring salt in a fresh wound. Nick removed his arm from my waist, using his hand to stop Joe in his path.

"Uncalled for, asshole. She didn't do shit, and you know it. Bella even admitted to it." I could tell Nick was trying to whisper, but I still heard every word. Joe knew, and he was still treating me like this! I couldn't take it any longer.

"Don't worry about me Nick. Joe's just mad because for once in his life, he actually had a real chance to be happy, with someone who loved him, and he fucked it up." I was on a roll as I took in a long breath, ready to start again. "It's pathetic that he's still hanging on to this, but who are we to blame him? I mean, come on, it was my fault I gave you a goodbye kiss so I could leave the club to screw his brains out. I should really just go stick my head in the bonfire down the beach." I turned to walk away, but the feeling of the firm, callused fingers wrapping themselves around my wrist stopped me. Joe tugged me back, giving me a hard look. By now, Nick was laughing.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Delilah?"

"I'm the girl who's in love with a stupid asshole. Now who are you Joe? The guy who loves her back, or the idiot who won't trust her even though he knows the truth?" I hadn't meant to say that, really, but now that I had, it felt good. I looked up at the two boys, both who were staring back at me in disbelief. Suddenly, I felt accomplished.

I turned on my heel, ready to walk away with my head held high, but a force stopped me again. This time it was someone's hands forcing themselves on my waist. They leaned close; their breath was hot against my neck as they whispered in my ear.

"The guy who loves her back," Joe whispered huskily into my ear. I turned around in his arms, my lips colliding with his. There was so much sexual tension in that kiss; I was surprised I wasn't clawing at his belt buckle. My hands found their way into the waistband of his pants, skimming the edge of his skin without making a public scene. Meanwhile, Nick was standing there awkwardly.

"The wedding is about to start, you know…" I heard Nick, but I didn't acknowledge him. I was too busy forcing my tongue down Joe's throat. Suddenly, a pair of hands forced us apart. An angry Kevin was connected to them.

"I know this is a good reunion or whatever, but fuck later, okay? I'm getting married. Get your asses over there, alright?" Kevin had apologized to me right after Joe had stormed out of the apartment, but here I was feeling his wrath again. I stepped as far away from Joe as possible, my whole body longing to go back. Just get through the wedding, and you'll be fine. That's all I had to keep saying over and over and I would be fine.


	12. Falling Faster Now

**KEEPING QUIET IS HARD**

Standing across from a really delicious looking guy in a sexy Armani tux while your sister says her vows is really hard. Especially when you're envisioning him naked. I wouldn't recommend doing that, because you could end up collapsing on the ground in ecstasy while everybody else just stares.

Thankfully, I had gotten through the wedding without much trouble. It was a beautiful service, and Ashley looked amazing in her simple white dress. Kevin had pulled her in for a light 'couple's first kiss' type thing, but Ashley had quickly changed that, dipping him down and kissing him passionately. Only Ashley, right?

Now it was time for the reception. The once hectic tent was beautifully lit with small lights hanging down from the supporting metallic beams while an indie-rock duo performed on stage from a group of mellow dancers. Ashley had set it up so that the musical act would change every fifteen minutes, ending the night with a performance from me. I had only agreed to that in a time of desperation, when I felt I wasn't putting any effort into helping with the wedding. Now, I was regretting it.

As the duo came to an end, my sister was coming on stage. She smiled, tapping on the microphone lightly. Everyone immediately hushed, turning his or her attention towards her.

"Hey everyone. Thank you so much again for coming out tonight. I can't tell you how much I love this man right here," She pointed towards Kevin, whose cheeks grew red, but you could still tell he loved every minute of it. "Now, my sister promised me she would go up as the final act, but we kind of had some difficulties. Meaning she has to get her skinny ass up here now."

Suddenly, Nick was rushing me towards the stage where to chairs were set up, an acoustic guitar at each. I sat down in one, smiling at the crowd of at least four hundred people. I didn't know most of them, but did I ever really know anyone I was performing for? I picked up my guitar, looking at Nick with a confused frown.

"Who's the other chair for?"

Nick ignored my question as Joe pushed past him, placing himself in the seat next to me and picked up the guitar. He threw me a quick smile, strumming out a few random chords and tuning it. I didn't need to ask any more questions as he began strumming the opening chords to "Something is Wrong" by Phantom Planet. He leaned towards the microphone in front of him, his beautiful voice filling the whole tent.

"_Goodness sometimes things get bad, but I swear I'm doing all I can. So try all you want to, I'm gonna try too_," I looked over at Joe's singing form, suddenly compelled to sing with him. I picked up my own guitar, joining in. I leaned towards my microphone, and just let go.

"_If I get one ray of sunlight to hold in my hands, maybe we can be happy again. I'll try for one ray of sunlight to hold in my hand, and I guess that this isn't the end, maybe we can be happy again_."

By now, Joe had stopped playing. I did the same, looking over at the middle Jonas boy. Looking over at Joe? No, looking over at the love of my life.

Simultaneously, we leaned in to what I can honestly say was the most passionate kiss in my life. Joe pulled away first, the sound of the guests clapping behind us. None of it mattered. All we saw was each other.

"Never leave me again," Joe breathed out easily. I just smiled that all knowing grin, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"I promise."

**And it's over! I hope you enjoyed it. It's basically my baby. Thanks for reading, reviewing, everything. It means so much to me. The sequel, "Last Call", will be starting soon. Hope you like it too! Thanks again.**

**LOVE, TRUST IN HOPE (RILEY JAY)**


End file.
